


anticlimatic

by hudgens77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: Bokuto Kotarou tiene ojos de linterna, pelo de científico loco y cerebro de pájaro. Al menos eso es lo que piensa Oikawa. No lo entiende y le duelen las costillas de tanto reír; tanto que por un momento se le olvida la rodilla pulsante. BokuOi, oneshot. Dedicado a Japiera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, debo decirles que esto es como otro popurrí. No quería ponerle el título en inglés, pero me di cuenta que la palabra "anticlimático" no existe en el idioma, así que lo puse en inglés XD Es como me imagino que Oikawa se sentiría en las circunstancias del fic, ya que después de ser un gran armador de un gran equipo, serían tiempos oscuros para él.
> 
> Y bueno, esto va dedicado a la genial Japiera -inserte el emoji del corazón aquí- que dijo que solo me faltaba escribir un bokuoi y me hizo amar a la parejita con su fic "Glitter Freezer" uwu. Se puede decir que es como un tributo, y que el apodo de "Chico Kawaii" ha sido 100% patentado por ella, pero ahora es mi headcanon que Bokuto le diga así a shittykawa siempre(?). Espero que te guste ;u;

"Te vas a recuperar, Tooru, solo ten paciencia. Ya oíste lo que dijo el doctor."

Sí, claro. Su hermana no sabe de lo que está hablando. Ella no tuvo que pasar por la estúpida cirugía de la rodilla.

Iwaizumi empuja la silla de ruedas. Es lindo de su parte, pero Oikawa solo puede concentrarse en el martilleo de su cabeza y su pierna. Quiere gritarle a toda su familia que se callen. O que la dosis de anestesia dure más tiempo, y lo deje estúpido, lo suficientemente estúpido como para olvidarse de sus miedos.

_¿Y si nunca vuelvo a jugar voleibol?_

Oikawa aprieta los párpados.

* * *

Van a comer. Su familia conversa como si nada, aliviados porque todo ha salido de acuerdo al pronóstico. Pero el pronóstico no es del todo claro, y aparte de que es un hecho que tiene que ir a rehabilitación después, no se sabe nada más. Todo son estadísticas y _'quizás'_.

"Estás muy callado," observa Iwaizumi.

Oikawa no tiene ánimos ni de fingir.

"Debe ser la anestesia. Todavía me siento un poco mal."

La conversación fluye, pero Oikawa no está ahí. Es desesperante, sus risas lo hartan. Su conversación, el olor a comida. Todo le da náuseas. Necesita escapar de ahí.

* * *

"Voy al baño."

A pesar de la mirada sospechosa de Iwaizumi, Oikawa va. O intenta ir y se desvía sin mucho pensarlo; sale del restaurante y de pronto se encuentra en las calles de Tokio. El sol brilla en el cielo pálido y da la sensación de cuando te recuperas de un resfriado, lánguido. Diagnóstico: síntomas del fin del invierno.

La gente pasa sin mirarle mucho, pero Oikawa se siente como si tuviera un tercer ojo. No está acostumbrado a sentirse inválido y dependiente; y le asusta. Le asusta tanto que su respiración se altera y tiene que detenerse en un callejón. Mira hacia atrás, ha avanzado un par de cuadras mas el restaurante aún es visible. Su celular vibra y Oikawa pega un respingo.

"Oh, mierda."

Es Iwaizumi.

Oikawa siente que todo le pega de repente y es demasiado. No quiere quedarse ahí, quiere que le salgan alas y volar. No es justo, ¿por qué le ha tocado estar en esa situación?

Todo es tan problemático. Los problemas se le acumulan como una avalancha y trata de escapar de ellos, excepto que de pronto la vida le pega por frente y se estampa.

"¡Ouch!"

* * *

"¡Hey hey hey! ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Eres el tipo ese de Seijou, el Kawaii! Chico Kawaii..."

"Oikawa Tooru," corrige. "Y si me disculpas, estoy huyendo."

* * *

"¡Haberlo dicho antes!"

* * *

Bokuto Kotarou tiene ojos de linterna, pelo de científico loco y cerebro de pájaro. Al menos eso es lo que piensa Oikawa.

No lo entiende y le duelen las costillas de tanto reír; tanto que por un momento se le olvida la rodilla pulsante. Solo un lunático tomaría la silla de ruedas de alguien a quien apenas conoce y la empujaría hasta la estación de trenes. Ahí, Iwaizumi casi los alcanza, por lo que Bokuto tomó a Oikawa y se lo echó sobre el hombro como si fuera un costal de papas; saltó las máquinas que validaban los boletos y subió en el primer tren bala que se les atravesó al frente. Las puertas se cerraron y el tren arrancó tan fuerte que Bokuto perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo. Oikawa se molestó y comenzó a arañarle y golpearle sin mucha fuerza; pero la risa estridente de Bokuto terminó por contagiarlo y ahora se encontraban ahí, riendo como tontos en el piso del tren.

* * *

Cuando se reponen, Bokuto se pone de pie y lo ayuda a sentarse como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Eres idiota o algo así?"

Bokuto se encoge de hombros.

"Tenía rato queriendo hacer una locura."

* * *

"No te preocupes, vamos a un lugar bonito."

"Ohhh, ¿sabes a dónde vamos?"

"En realidad no. Señorita, ¿usted sabe a dónde vamos?"

Oikawa pone los ojos en blanco, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

* * *

Llegan a un pueblito costero llamado Iwami. Es de tarde. Oikawa se apoya en el hombro de Bokuto para caminar y le recrimina por su _brillante_ idea de dejar la silla de ruedas atrás. Bokuto solo se ríe, y le pregunta a una señora dónde pueden comprar una nueva.

* * *

Después de comprar la silla más barata, Bokuto le pregunta si quiere comer; pero la verdad es que el estómago de Oikawa está un poco revuelto. Estúpida anestesia y sus efectos secundarios.

Bokuto se sorprende de su negativa pero no insiste, y terminan paseando por las escolleras. Cuando el sol va a ponerse, Bokuto lo carga —en contra de su voluntad— y se mete a la playa. Oikawa se retuerce sin muchas ganas, hasta que Bokuto lo deposita donde la arena es húmeda y el mar besa sus pies.

Se sienta a su lado. Oikawa se queja, más como un berrinche que nada, hasta que contempla el rostro de Bokuto.

* * *

Al principio cree que es efecto de la luz del ocaso el hecho de que Bokuto se vea más maduro. Después se percata de que es su semblante sereno, y luego de eso se percata de que ha estado mirando demasiado tiempo como para ser socialmente aceptable.

Oikawa se avergüenza, se mueve nerviosamente y emite un ruidito extraño. Al ser ignorado deja caer la cabeza sobre la arena.

Tal vez el cerebro de pájaro es él, y hay más sobre Bokuto de lo que alcanza a percibir. O tal vez es solo que la atmósfera del mar lo tranquiliza.

De cualquier manera, Bokuto es un completo enigma.

* * *

Oikawa se queda dormido.

Bokuto lo despierta cuando el sol ya se ha metido y su semblante maduro ha vuelto a ser alegre y jovial.

Pasean por el pueblito de noche. Es lindo y la brisa es agradable, el sonido de las ruedas de su silla en el pavimento y la cancioncilla que tararea Bokuto no tan sutilmente.

* * *

Duermen en un motel. Oikawa cae inmediatamente y no tiene pesadillas.

Ni sueños.

* * *

Después de casi 24 horas, Oikawa se atreve a prender su móvil. Tiene miedo de que Iwaizumi le arranque la cabeza, sin embargo es necesario avisarle a alguien que van de regreso.

"¿Bueno?"

"Iwa-chan—" comienza Oikawa, e Iwaizumi lo interrumpe a gritos. Oikawa aprieta los ojos, no está del todo listo para lidiar con la realidad; pero entonces el teléfono vuela y cuando se da cuenta no se ha quedado sordo porque Bokuto ha intervenido. Y no sabe cómo lo hace, pero a los cinco minutos ya puede oír la risa de Iwaizumi con las irreverencias de Bokuto.

Oikawa siente un cosquilleo en el estómago.

* * *

"Chico Kawaii, no me has dicho, ¿de qué estabas huyendo?"

Oikawa suspira.

"De la realidad."

* * *

Bokuto es muy extraño. Habla hasta por los codos, excepto cuando contempla los atardeceres. A menudo la energía le sobra, excepto cuando viaja en tren. El movimiento lo arrulla y tiende a dormirse en los trenes.

Y se duerme de una manera muy chistosa, Oikawa debe decir. Comienza a cabecear y se queda a media conversación, como si fuera un bebé. Se resbala y por accidente su cabeza cae sobre el hombro de Oikawa.

Oikawa lo deja.

* * *

"Cerebro de pájaro, ya llegamos."

"Hmm... Chico Kawaii, eso no es lindo."

La gente baja del tren. A Oikawa le sudan las manos. Bokuto se repone del sueño en un dos por tres y da brinquitos de emoción.

"¿Estás listo?"

"No."

"Awww, no te preocupes, Chico Kawaii. Siempre nos quedará Iwami."(1)

Oikawa se desternilla de la risa, contra su voluntad.

* * *

Al primero que ve es a Iwaizumi, caminando hacia ellos. Atrás está su familia, firmes como soldados; manos apretadas y ceños fruncidos. Oikawa está que se mea de la ansiedad.

Y atrás de él, sosteniendo su silla, está Bokuto.

"Chico Kawaii, la próxima vez deberíamos ir a un lugar con nieve."

Oikawa pasa saliva, sin mirarlo. Iwaizumi está cada vez más cerca.

_3, 2..._

"¿Por?"

_1..._

"No sé, me gusta la nieve."

* * *

Oikawa no sabe de dónde ha salido, pero un compañero de Bokuto —un tal Akaashi— llegó antes que Iwaizumi y se llevó al cerebro de pájaro halándolo de un brazo. Oikawa se queda mirando como Bokuto se aleja de su vista, repelando ante las reprimendas del dichoso Akaashi.

Iwaizumi, por su parte, no luce sorprendido. Su mandíbula está tensa, pero no parece iracundo —y eso da aún más miedo.

"Basurakawa, espero que sepas el problema en el que estás metido," dice en tono amenazante.

Oikawa suspira.

"Lo sé."

Iwaizumi frunce el ceño, extrañado ante la respuesta tan madura. Es su turno de suspirar, y se pone las manos en la cintura como si fuera una madre.

"¿Al menos valió la pena?"

"¡HEY HEY HEY! ¡CHICO KAWAII!"

Ambos voltean. Bokuto lucha contra el agarre de Akaashi. "¡Deberías aplicar para una _Uni_ en Tokio!" grita, y le lanza un beso. Después deja de forcejear y se deja llevar por un avergonzado Akaashi, hasta que ambos se pierden de vista entre la multitud.

La sonrisa de Oikawa es tan grande que le duelen más las mejillas que la rodilla.

"Sí."

**Author's Note:**

> (1): "Siempre nos quedará Iwami". Referencia a la famosa línea de la película "Casablanca": "Siempre nos quedará París." ("We'll always have Paris.")
> 
> Si saben qué pueblito ficticio está basado en Iwami los amaré por siempre ;u; espero que no haya quedado demasiado random el fic, y que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco uwu


End file.
